


Just Try It

by kagunes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Liam, and this summary sucks too, cross dressing, what an awful title, zayn in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagunes/pseuds/kagunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have always wanted to try something new, but neither have ever suggested anything until Liam brings up something he's fantasized about for a while. With a bit of persuasion, Zayn agrees and the fun begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Try It

**Author's Note:**

> i barely ever write smut but i thought i'd give it a try, so i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> comments are appreciated and im sorry for any mistakes :-)
> 
> twitter: ziamsenpai

Zayn and Liam's love life wasn't the most interesting. Sure, they had lots of fun together, but it was nothing different than the average couple. It just wasn't as fulfilling as it could be.

It was just another normal Saturday night with nothing better to do than sit cuddled on the sofa together. The rest of the boys were busy with friends or family, which left Zayn and Liam alone together at home. Liam was catching up on some of the shows he had missed on tour, while Zayn was occupied with a new novel he and Liam had found at a bookstore recently.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything tonight? It's only eight o'clock," Zayn asked, sprawled across the couch with his head on Liam's lap and a blanket over the two of them. "We could go catch that new film you wanted to see."

"Actually, I have something I want to ask you," Liam said softly, contemplating whether it was a good idea to bring it up or not.

"Yeah?" Zayn kept most of his attention towards the book.

Liam sighed before continuing, "I want to try something kind of different."

Zayn only hummed in response, clearly not paying attention to a word he was saying.

" _Zayn_ ," Liam snatched his book and closed it.

Zayn shot up, but Liam continued before Zayn could be distracted by it again.

"Remember when we talked about doing something kinky?" Liam asked, waiting for the nod of Zayn's head. "Well, I have something in mind."

"What is it?", Zayn wondered, playing with Liam's hair.

Liam swallowed the lump in his throat and got on with it, "I want you to call me daddy."

Zayn's eyes widened, and Liam expected him to do either one of two things. Laugh in his face, or get up and leave. Neither happened.

"Alright," Zayn replied, taking Liam by surprise. "If that's something you really want, we could do it."

Liam stayed silent, mostly because he wasn't expecting Zayn to be so open to something like that. Zayn had too much dignity for something as silly as that, but apparently Liam was wrong.

"Come on." Zayn stood, shoving the blanket off and pulling Liam up to his feet as well. Zayn started towards their shared bedroom, Liam following shortly behind.

It didn't take long before Zayn's arms were wrapped around Liam's neck, pulling him forward onto his lips. Liam's hands found Zayn's waist as well, lifting his shirt a bit. The feeling was quite familiar for the both of them.

"Wait," Liam said, stopping them from going any further. "There's more."

Zayn narrowed his eyes, questioning what he had gotten himself into. "More?"

"I kind of liked the idea of you wearing panties," Liam admitted, staring down at the carpet. This was the part where Zayn was supposed to walk out on him or call him something hurtful, but still, neither happened. Just a bit of hesitation.

It only took a moment to process what he had said before Zayn began, "I don't think so, Liam. I want to try things that you like, but I'm pretty sure that dressing up is out of the question."

"Please, Zayn. Nobody else is going to know about it except us. Please just try it once?" Liam pleaded, but he knew it was a long shot.

Zayn folded his arms, his jaw tense before nodding. "Fine, we can try it." He sat down on the bed, only even considering to do it because he knew how happy it would make him.

"Thank you, Zayn." Liam's lips made contact with the Zayn's collarbone, slowly kissing up to his ear. "I promise you'll love it."

"You know, we don't have anything for me to wear," Zayn pointed out with slight hope that he could still get out of this.

"Actually, I've been prepared for a while," Liam informed him, but his smile told Zayn that what he had wasn't going to be good.

Zayn watched as he reached under the bed, bringing a flat white box with him. He sat next to him on the bed, placing it on Zayn's lap.

"Open it," Liam said, the same grin plastered on his face.

Zayn lifted the top off of the box, revealing a pair of black panties, completely covered in lace. The front band had a light pink bow on it, which Liam thought would make Zayn look absolutely adorable when he had bought them.

"You're kidding me, right?" Zayn held them up, seeing that they were partially see-through, but Liam's facial expression said differently.

"Go put them on," Liam said, giving Zayn's bum a pat.

Zayn mumbled something to himself before heading towards the bathroom. It took Zayn a moment to change into them, and as he stood in front of the mirror, he confirmed it was by far the weirdest thing he's ever done.

"Do I have to, Liam?" Zayn asked through the closed door, a pleading tone in his voice. "I look stupid wearing them."

"Come on out, babe, I'm sure you look wonderful," Liam insisted, waiting on the other side, leaning against the wall next to the bathroom.

Zayn slowly made his way out to Liam, his head towards the floor with his arms crossed over his chest. He felt Liam's eyes on him just as his cheeks starting to burn.

Liam placed his hand under Zayn's chin, bringing his chin up until their eyes met. "I knew you would look amazing, sweetheart," Liam teased, causing a small grin to appear on Zayn's face.

"You're the one who wanted me to wear them in the first place," Zayn reminded him as he removed Liam's shirt from his torso.

Liam ghosted his lips above Zayn's jawline before speaking. "I think it's a pretty good idea, if I do say so myself," he prided himself, placing a kiss on the corner of Zayn's jaw.

Zayn whimpered as Liam grazed over his skin, kissing each mark afterwards. Liam moved up to his lips, and they soon were moving in a perfect rhythm. Zayn pulled away minutes later, letting his hands run down Liam's waist as they leaned over the bed.

"So, what are you going to do for Daddy?" Liam asked, settling himself on the duvets.

Zayn only giggled, clearly not taking it as seriously as Liam was. He climbed over Liam until he sat with his legs on either side of him. "Feel good?" Zayn questioned, slowly grinding his hips against Liam's.

Liam groaned a 'yes', his fingertips digging into Zayn's thighs as he continued to grind down onto him. "Now, what are you doing for Daddy?" Liam repeated, watching as Zayn leaned forward until his lips met with the skin of Liam's collarbone.

"Whatever you want me to do, _Daddy_ ," Zayn breathed out, in between of leaving marks up and down Liam's neck. His lips dragged across Liam's skin, stopping under his ear and sucking a small mark before finishing, "I only want to please you."

Liam gripped Zayn's ass, causing Zayn to gasp as his hands tightened. "I want you to suck my cock while I get you ready, okay, baby?" Liam asked, but his voice sounded more commanding than asking. 

Zayn complied to what he said by readjusting himself until he was kneeling over Liam's chest. He undid Liam's belt and fumbled with the zipper, pulling out his dick out which looked painfully hard.

Liam adjusted the fabric of Zayn's panties to the side to give him access to his tight hole. He wrapped his hands around Zayn's thighs, pulling his legs until they're tight around his head, licking over his hole as Zayn let out a moan. "Fuck, Liam," Zayn whimpered, reaching back and tangling his fingers in his boyfriend's hair.

"What are you supposed to call me?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck,  _Daddy_ ," Zayn corrected himself, letting out another giggle.

"Good boy," Liam praised before working his tongue in small circles around Zayn's entrance. "C'mon, start sucking me," Liam said.

Zayn ran his thumb over the tip of Liam's cock before his tongue swiped up the precome. His mouth wrapped around the head, slowly bobbing his head until he could feel it at the back of his throat.

Liam's mouth fell open, gasping for air as his hips twitched. "Doing so well, baby," Liam praised, rubbing a finger against Zayn's hole along with his tongue before continuing, "So fucking good."

Zayn rolled his hips back against Liam's hand, groaning as the finger entered him. "More," Zayn whined, unsatisfied with how slowly Liam's hand was moving.

"Don't use that tone with me, Zayn," Liam warned, but that only made Zayn's desperation grow.

"Please, Daddy, more," Zayn pleaded, sitting farther back onto Liam's hand. Zayn waited for a response, and wasn't expecting it when Liam pushed another finger in and began going faster than the speed he was previously going at. "Fuck," Zayn whimpered, trying to stay focused on sucking off his boyfriend. He wrapped his hand around the base, quickly sinking his mouth down until he began to gag.

Liam choked out a few moans of approval before he feeling his orgasm coming. "Hold on, Zayn," Liam stopped him, wanting the moment to last. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Zayn asked, confused because he knew that's what Liam usually liked him to do.

"You were doing fine, baby, I just didn't want this experience to go to waste," Liam explained, and Zayn nodded in understanding. "Want to ride my face, love? You did so well," Liam offered, figuring that Zayn deserved a reward for being so good.

Zayn eagerly nodded. "Yes, Daddy, please. Your tongue feels so good," He said, a grin clear on his face as he climbed back over Liam's face, only now he was facing him.

Liam licked once more over Zayn's entrance before adding a third finger. He curled his fingers inside of Zayn, evidently finding his prostate as he cried out in pleasure and gripped the headboard.

Zayn's knuckles turned white from holding the headboard so tightly, and he couldn't help but move around as Liam pushed his fingers deeper and deeper each time.

Liam gripped Zayn's thighs, attempting to hold him down. He tugged on Zayn's hips, keeping his legs tight around his head as he worked around his entrance.

"Daddy, I want your cock. Please, I want you so bad," Zayn begged, his lip starting to bleed from how hard he was biting it.

"You sure you're ready? Are you stretched enough?" Liam asked, worried as always. "I don't want to hurt you, baby."

"Yes, I'm always ready," Zayn replied, smiling because even in moments like this, Liam was still the most caring person he knew.

Liam grinned back up at him before responding, "Do you know where the lube is?"

"Yeah," Zayn answered, carefully getting off of Liam's face before rushing over to the nightstand. He rustled some papers around before returning with it, also seeing that Liam had taken off and discarded his jeans onto the floor.

Zayn tossed the bottle on the mattress next to Liam, soon being pulled on top of Liam's waist again. Liam placed his hand on Zayn's waist, the other teasingly grazing the crotch of his underwear.

The small noise Zayn made caused Liam to smirk, knowing how the light touch would drive him insane. Only, Liam wasn't expecting it when Zayn took advantage of the situation, grinding down onto Liam with only the fabric of his panties separating them.

Liam let out a groan, feeling his cheeks flush as he watched Zayn's hips moving in slow circles against him.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, did you?" Zayn grinned, leaning down and biting at the skin of Liam's chest, his lips trailing up to his collarbone.

"Fucking tease," Liam joked, a smile growing on his face before stealing a quick kiss from Zayn's lips.

Zayn giggled as he began going a bit faster, nuzzling his head into the crook of Liam's neck. His breaths became shorter, nearly silent whines coming from his throat as he grinded down harder. 

Liam sat up, stopping Zayn, seeing that he was becoming close to his climax. "Do you want to sit on my cock, babe? I love seeing you take me, do you think you could do that?" Liam asked, waiting for Zayn to respond.

"Sure," Zayn said simply, leaning to the side and grabbing the lube. He scooted his body back until he was straddling Liam's thighs, giving him access to put lube on Liam's erection as well as a bit around his entrance. The cap popped open, drizzling some onto his hand, along with one finger on the other. "It might be a little cold," Zayn warned before grasping his hand around the base. Liam groaned at the sudden contact, and it only took a moment before Zayn had thoroughly spread the lotion.

"Come up here, then," Liam ordered, Zayn obeying and shifting around so he was hovering over Liam.

The head pressed against Zayn's hole, easily sliding in until he sunk all the way down. Zayn let out a moan that was louder than usual, tossing his head back as Liam let him adjust.

"So fucking tight, Zayn. You look so good, baby, taking me so well," Liam praised, fingers digging into his thighs hard enough that it left marks the size of his hands behind.

"Please fuck me, Daddy, I need more," Zayn whined, the need for Liam to move becoming unbearable. 

Liam thrusted his hips up, brushing past Zayn's prostate and earning a mumbled string of curse words. Zayn began shouting as Liam began to pick up the pace.

" _Please_ , Daddy, please put your hands on me. I want to feel you touching me," Zayn begged.

Liam conformed to what Zayn wanted, pulling Zayn's dick out from his panties and lightly stroking it. He placed his lips on Zayn's waist, leaving small bruises on Zayn's skin, trailing up to his nipple and working it in between his teeth. Liam knew Zayn was extremely sensitive there, but that only gave Liam an advantage.

Zayn's gaze dropped down to where Liam was still touching him, and he was pumping slightly faster than before and his thumb rubbed over the tip. Zayn moaned, placing his hands on Liam's chest and his eyes fluttering shut. Liam watched Zayn moving his hips, clearly in a euphoria as small whimpers left his lips.

"Such a good boy," Liam breathed out, his voice rough as he relentlessly pounded into his boyfriend's now enervated body.

"Always want to be good for you, Daddy, fuck," Zayn managed to say, gasping for air as his body began to feel numb. "Fuck, I want to come," he whimpered. "Can I please come, Daddy?"

"Wait a little longer, baby. Can you do that?" Liam asked, grunting as his thrusts became harder before continuing, "I want you to wait for me."

Zayn only nodded, not sure of how much more he could take. His face became flushed as Liam fucks up into him, choking out small noises while scratching at Liam's chest which left long red marks.

"You can take me, babe, you're doing so well," Liam encouraged, gripping Zayn's waist and forcing him down farther. 

Zayn put his hands over Liam's, working himself on Liam's cock as his the larger boy's hips continuously snapped into him.

"You're so fucking good, Zayn," Liam groaned, laying his head down back on the pillow, heat building in his abdomen once more. "Tell me who you belong to, baby."

"Fuck, I love you so much," Zayn replied, telling Liam exactly what he wanted to hear. "I'm all your's, Daddy, you feel so good."

Zayn's whole body began to shake, his back arching as he felt himself start to fall apart on Liam's cock, and with a shout of Liam's name, his come spread between the two of them. Liam thrusted twice more before his own orgasm rippled through his body, come filling up inside of Zayn who was still shaking on top of him.

Liam helped Zayn climb off of him, watching as Zayn leaned to the side and collapsed onto the duvets.

Zayn huffed out a breath, turning over so he was snuggled against Liam's side. He threw an arm over Liam's waist, looking up at him with a sleepy smile spreading across his lips.

"You did so well, darling," Liam complimented, lightly stroking Zayn's arm with his fingers.

Zayn hummed in response, brushing his lips against Liam's shoulder and planting a kiss on it before joking, "You weren't too bad yourself."

Liam let out a small laugh before looking down at his stomach and seeing the mess they made."We better go get cleaned up," Liam sighed.

Zayn groaned, not wanting to move from his comfortable position. The other side of the bed lightened before he could tell Liam's presence left the bed. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him to the edge and being lifted from the mattress.

Liam carried Zayn into the bathroom, knowing that any other method of persuasion would be useless. He set Zayn down on the counter, grabbing a towel from the rack and wetting it under the faucet. He cleaned himself off, folding it and using the other side to clean Zayn with. He spread Zayn's legs apart, pulling the panties down and throwing them to the side. He carefully moved the cloth down to wipe in between's his legs, which also led Zayn to let out a whimper, the area still a bit sore.

It was noticeable that Zayn was nearly falling asleep on the counter, head resting against the large mirror. Liam lightly dabbed a washcloth on his forehead, cleaning off the sweat that had formed.

Liam picked Zayn up off of the counter, waiting for Zayn's legs to wrap around his waist before starting back towards the bed. He took two pairs of sweatpants from the wardrobe after placing Zayn back on the bed. He pulled the sweatpants on, followed by Zayn doing the exact same thing.

Zayn got back into bed, the bed soon dipping down and having Liam with him again. Liam pulled the duvets over them and readjusted so Zayn and him could cuddle as they were before. Zayn yawned, resting his head on Liam's chest.

Liam brushed Zayn's hair away from his face only to see Zayn's big beautiful brown eyes staring back at him. "Love you, Zayn," Liam whispered, pressing a kiss to his ear afterwards.

Zayn lazily grinned, his eyes drifting shut before responding, "I love you, too, Liam."


End file.
